Quest for the Lights
by CLBONE13
Summary: The Lost aren't lost until faith is lost


_**QUEST FOR THE LIGHTS**_

The lost aren't lost until faith is lost

**CAST OF CHARACTERS**

**LYOKO WARRIORS**

**Aelita Padme Hopper**

**Jeremiah "Jeremy" Michael Belquois**

**Lorana Safire-eye **

**Obi-wan Eric Skywalker**

**Avatar Aang Wang**

**Katara Kya Quong**

**Charles "Charlie" Lyell Bone**

**Olivia Valerie Vertigo**

**Anthony "Tony" Spencer Jones**

**Edien Hermia Kellerman**

**Jared Richard Grace**

**Wilma "Will" Erina Vanton**

**Sora "David" Coleman**

**Kairi "Angela" James**

**Oliver "Odd" David Donald Daniel Duncan Della Robia V**

**William James Dunbar**

**Harold "Ulrich" Stern Junior**

**Yumishoka "Yumi" Ishyama**

**Kenny **

**Zain Umbra**

**Jaina Leiana Solo**

**Jacen Darren Solo**

**Lowbacca**

**Sokka Hakoda Quong**

**Tophia "Toph" Alexandria Beifong**

**Prince Zuko Chiron**

**Princess Azula Chiron**

**Tiana "Ty Lee" Jay Miss so**

**Mai Wing Yee**

**Suki Heron**

**Emma Elizabeth Tolly**

**William "Billy" Rufus Raven**

**Tancred Bartholomew Torrson**

**Lysander Adam Sage**

**Benjamin Aaron Brown**

**Fidelio Fredrick Gunn**

**Gabriel Lucian Silk  
Stragg**

**Inora Sparks**

**Simon Andrew Grace**

**Mallory Helen Grace**

**Irma Lauren Lair**

**Taranee Teresa Cook**

**Cornelia Elizabeth Hale**

**Hay Lin Yoshiro**

**Caleb McCartney**

**Riku "Andrew" Bendrolian**

**Roxas Nameloc**

**Hayner Price**

**Olette Collins**

**Pence Bradley**

**Patrick Horace Belquois**

**Adam Virgil Belquois**

**Tahiri Veila**

**Jess Duquesne**

**Xander**

**MENTORS**

**Franz Hopper-Schaffer**

**Ahsoka Tano Skywalker**

**Lucas "Luke" Qui-Gon Skywalker**

**Ben Anakin Skywalker**

**Anakin Lucas Solo**

**Jedi Master Yoda**

**Anakin Skylar Skywalker**

**Leiana "Leia" Skywalker Solo**

**Padme Amidala Skywalker**

**Qui-Gon Cleigg Skywalker**

**Han Solo **

**Lorna Dane Skywalker**

**Hakoda Quong**

**Paton James Yewbeam**

**Julia Marina Ingledew**

**Orwin Shadowslayer**

**Helen Spiderwick Grace**

**Yan Lin Yoshiro**

**King Mickey**

**Donald Duck **

**Goofy **

**VILLIANS**

**Darth Adolphus **

**Darth Sidious**

**Agram**

**Yolanda Yewbeam**

**Maleficent**

**Granta Omega III**

**Harold Ulrich Stern Sr.**

**Ezekiel Gideon Bloor**

**Lord Grimwald**

**Asajj Ventress**

**Yorath Yewbeam**

**Manfred Ezekiel Bloor**

**Grizelda Yewbeam Bone**

**Lucretia Yolanda Yewbeam**

**Eustacia Elyria Yewbeam**

**Dagbert Endless**

**Dorcas Anabel Loom**

**Tatiana Tilpin**

**Joshua Matthew Tilpin**

**Eon Gunray**

**Lumiya Ventress**

**Xenahort**

**Mulgarath**

**Gunru**

**Aurra Sing**

**Boba Fett**

**Elisabeth "Sissi" Delmas**

**Idith and Inez Branko**

**Nute Gunray**

**Korg and Zed**

**SUPPORTING HEROES**

**Venetia Solange Yewbeam**

**Eric Archibald Shellhorn**

**Mace Windu**

**Plo Koon**

**Kit Fitso**

**Aayla Secura**

**Luminara Unduli**

**Barriss Offee**

**Jarjar Binks**

**Elphaba Melena Thropp**

**Glinda Anna Upperton**

**Jack Dillon Jones**

**Orvil Onimous**

**Onoria Onimous**

**Lando Calrissian**

**General Iroh Chiron**

**Naminae Semaj**

**Chewbacca the Wookie**

**IN THE VOID**

**Antea Chiron Hopper**

**Ursa Chiron**

**Xion **

**Aqua**

**Terra**

**Ven**

**CHILDREN OF THE LIGHT**

**Michael Webber**

**Sebastian Silverstein**

**Eve Wareham**

**Tanya Jacobs**

**Robert and Missy McCauley **

**Taelia Roberts**

**Carter Phelps **

**CIVILIANS**

**Herb Ernest Pichon**

**James "Jim" Morales**

**Eugene Arnold Keaton**

**Joseph "Joe" Peter Morales**

**Richard Grace**

_**CHAPTER 1: COSGROVE**_

_**LOCATION: New York City**_

_**DATE: April 20**__**th**__** 2006**_

_**TIME: Midnight**_

_** Michael Webber was running. At twelve years old he was running for a lot of reasons. Running from his abusive stepfamily, from his stupid life, and from the strange ability, the curse he didn't ask for. Michael had been born somewhere right here in New York City according to the crack social worker who had placed him in several ill-fated foster including the one he was running from now (the trap that couldn't be avoided) he had been found in an abandoned hotel tossed there by his piece-of-trash mother probably. Michael breathed in as he passed through the cold rain into the dark alley. He was cold and hungry. He'd been running for hours and he'd finally, finally found a hotel called Cosgrove. The Lights were here. They came from the glass window and surrounded his face touching him gently. I've done it. Michael thought without a moment's hesitation, I've found the one place the one true place where I belong. The rain splashed Michael's face as the Lights covered it, only a loud shout broke him from his reverie. "Shoulda known you'd come here, Mikey" His foster father was standing on a nearby pile of rubble. "N-no" Michael backed away, "This is my home. I won't go to some mental hospital and I won't go to boarding school" "These people are just tryin' to help you Mikey" his stepfather chided. "I'M BEYOND HELP" Michael shouted suddenly it was happening again. All around him the walls were crumbling and turning to mush. The hotel called Cosgrove Michael's home was disappearing before his very eyes.**_

**LOCATION: Boston**

**DATE: Three months later**

**TIME: 12:30**

"**Will you hurry up" Anakin "Nakin" Solo age 20 and built like a good old-fashioned Star Fighter, wiry but muscular, leaned on the wheel of his new 1950 Buick, "We should have been in Wyoming two hours ago" "I'm coming, I'm coming, yeesh!" His girlfriend Tahiri Veila, age 18, blonde, green-eyed and sassy walked out of the public bathroom, "Why are those death-traps packed 100 % of the time they're D-I-S-G-U-S-T-I-N-G" "Beats me" said Nakin as Tahiri slid into the front passenger seat, "C'mon let's get out of here" They were traveling in a caravan managed by the Jedi Order for a summer field trip to Yellowstone for the Warrior Council. **

"**Get a load of this" Jedi Ahsoka Tano Skywalker, Aelita's Master as well her and Larana's surrogate mother held up a newspaper from the stand. Aelita's heart gave a twinge at the headline: ****CHILD KIDNAPPED: FIFTH DISAPPEARANCE IN THREE MONTHS****. Aelita's cousin Princess Azula Chiron was the first to react. "The Separatists must be involved." "Whoa hold your fire, Zu" said Taranee Cook one of Will's fellow Veil guardians we don't know that for sure. None of the leaders spoke. Their eyes remained on the picture in the headline. It was of a 14-year-old boy, Carter Phelps. Carter was a tall handsome boy with brown curly hair and green eyes, he was laughing in the picture. "Five disappearances" repeated Zain astonishedly. "Three months" said Xander. At this point even talkative Ty Lee and upfront Jaina were quiet, while the mentors spoke in hushed tones. Master Yoda finally held up his hand and turned to the Warriors. "Come to a decision, we have" he said the 930-year-old creature, "Worry about this we will not. Think on it, we will not. Enjoy our field, we will. Investigate later or better leave the investigating to other Jedi and local police we will." This was probably the first normal experience the Lyoko Warriors had had all day. Master Yoda saying no to their doing something they all obviously wanted to do triggered all the usual responses. Obi-wan, Jacen and Jaina all turned to their grandfather and began protesting at once. Sokka opened his mouth to join in but a dirty look from Katara stopped him cold. Zuko, Caleb, and Tahiri looked Nakin and Ben in the faces as if to say, **_**If you're old know why aren't I. **_**Sora and Riku both also joined the protest followed by Azula, William, Patrick, Tancred, Lysander, Toph, Tony, Inora, Stragg, Kenny, Jared, Will, and Mallory. Charlie, Olivia, and Emma all looked at Paton as if expecting him to say something to change the council's mind. Zain, Gabriel and Xander drifted into corners and out of the conversation. Cornelia, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin looked bashfully at the others then at each other. Ty Lee began to talk about something completely unrelated to the situation. Mai slumped in a corner and began to complain loudly that something (although everyone in the store could hear her no one was sure what) was boring. Hayner, Pence and Olette looked first at the ceiling, then an Roxas who was exchanging unreadable look with Billy. Fidelio and Simon stood apart from the others and didn't say anything. Benjamin was silent too and like Ty Lee he was attempting to escape the uncomfortable conversation. Jess was looking at Xander like he'd know the answer to why they were suddenly being asked to abandon this mission. Odd began to argue with Ulrich and Yumi on whether not Master Yoda's decision was fair. Suki stood off to the side looking at the door as if she planned to escape. Lowie just sat grunting and mumbling. Kairi and Edien tried to stop the protestors. Aang fiddled with his staff. Jeremy demanded an explanation but did not protest. Larana took a minute to think then started protesting too. Aelita just looked from her father, to Ahsoka, to Master Anakin, to Chancellor Amidala, to Master Yoda, to Luke, to Elphaba searching for an answer in their unreadable eyes. It was the perfect picture of something their mentor just weren't telling accept for thing. Where was the little standing in the fourth corner. The one who always looked like there was something he needed to them! Aelita broke the protest. "Where's Adam?"**

"_**Are you alright" Lorana asked her friend. For a moment Aelita had to think of an answer as she gazed deep over the horizon. Somewhere far beyond this pier was Salem and a new adventure for the Lyoko Warriors and their destinies. "Yeah" she said, "I was just remembering the Message" Lorana smiled and they repeated it together, "The Lost aren't Lost until faith is Lost" And the stars twinkled down over the **_**Water Falcon**_**. A Perfect message from the Lights in Taelia's memory! **_


End file.
